yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 019
"The Promised Bring It To 'Em" is the nineteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on August 15, 2011. While searchng for the Emperor's Key, Astral learns more about Yuma's father, and his Never-Give-Up Spirit "Kattobingu" that was born from a promise between the two of them. Summary The episode opens with Tori waking Yuma up, and informing him that school is over. She then tells him that the teacher has made an announcement about Visitor Day on the upcoming Saturday, where the student's parents visit their children to check on their grade condition. However, since Yuma's parents aren't around, they will not be visiting. Bronk then shows up and asks Tori which one of her parents will show up but apologizes to Yuma when he realises he's there. Yuma insists that he doesn't mind, and, on the way home, Astral asks Yuma what a visiting day is and he explains that parents go to their school to see how their grades are going. Astral is then about to comment about the absence of Yuma's parents but he says he will ask his grandmother or sister to come. However, when he gets home, and goes to ask his grandmother, it turns out that she is planning on going to a reunion on that day. Yuma goes on to ask Kari, but before he can ask her, she gets a call from her friend Tetsuko, informing her about a reunion on Saturday. Not wanting to interfere with their own plans and disappoint them, Yuma doesn't mention the visiting day to either of them. Later, when he goes to sleep, he looks at the picture of his parents sadly. sleeping.]] On Saturday morning, as he is hurrying to school, he literally runs into his sister, who is dressed for a formal occasion, and his grandmother. When Yuma is about to leave, Kari finds it strange that Yuma has classes on a Saturday and asks him if he's attending extra classes. Yuma denies it, but avoids saying why he's going to school. While waiting at a crosswalk, Yuma notices he lost his pendant, and he (and to a lesser extent Astral) panics about it. While they are looking for it, Astral reminds Yuma about the importance of the item, to which Yuma responds by saying that he knows about it, and that it was a gift from his father, Kazuma Tsukumo. This causes Astral to ponder a possible connection between himself and Yuma's father. Curious, he asks Yuma about his father. Yuma responds to Astral that his father was a daring, and adventurous person, and that he was the one who taught Yuma his phrase "Kattobingu". It then flashes back to a younger Yuma rock climbing with his father. Kazuma encourages him to keep climbing, to which Yuma says that he can't. Kazuma offers Yuma a hand, and tells him to do "kattobingu". It then shows Kari with her grandmother and mother back in Heartland, with Kari complaining that Kazuma and Yuma went out alone. Haru says that it is because they had to have a "man talk". Kari laments about how she wishes she was a boy, but her mother, Mirai Tsukumo, appeals to her by offering a chance for the three of them to go on a "girls night out", which cheers Kari up. Back with Kazuma and Yuma, Kazuma notices Yuma sulking, and asks him if something happened at school. Yuma remembers how he failed to win in a Duel against some of his classmates, and he was teased about it. However, he doesn't tell his father about it, and says that he doesn't want to go to school. In an attempt to cheer Yuma up, Kazuma asks him about the "other universe". When Yuma questions his father about it, Kazuma tells him that next to their world, is another universe, and that there universe is filled with hope, while the other needs it. He then tells Yuma to always make a drive for something, and to strive for hope. When Yuma asks about the other universe, Kazuma hugs him, and tells him to fill his heart with something he wants. He then puts Yuma on his shoulders, and asks him what his aim is. Yuma answers by telling him his aim is to become the Duel Champion. His father tells him never to give up on that drive, and to always continue for it. Father and son then Duel, with Yuma apparently on the losing end. Kazuma attempts to Xyz summon, but fails, as he doesn't have any Xyz monsters in his deck, much to Yuma's dismay. Later in the night, Yuma asks Kazuma what his dream is, to which his father answers by saying his dream is to go to the end of the world. Yuma laughs, and tells him that the Earth is round, so there is no end. His father laughs at this, and the two laugh together at the notion. At some point in the future, Kazuma and Mirai were somewhere in a tundra. The two notice a flash of light, before the ice cracks beneath them. Kazuma falls down, but Mirai manages to save him with the rope connecting them. Figuring that it would be a better chance for her to survive if he cuts the rope, he prepares to do so. Mirai begs him not to do it, but he says he's not giving up hope. He says there's still the hope that Mirai survives. He cuts the rope and falls seemingly to his death. in other world.]] He later wakes up, still alive, in what appears to be the Astral World. A strange entity, baring some resemblance to Astral himself, appears before him, and drops the Emperor's key into his Kazuma's hand. Kazuma then sees the world being bombarded with strange energy, causing it to be damaged. One week later, he is saved and apparently transported via helicopter, badly injured, but still alive, where his family surrounds him. Yuma notices the key in his hands. It later shows Yuma Dueling the same trio of bullies, and losing. While he's being mocked, his father shows up, and tosses him in the key, shouting him encouragement. Back in the present, Yuma then mentions to Astral that Kazuma said he would teach Yuma forever about Dueling. Back at the present day, at school, Flip and Caswell are both admiring Tori's mother, marveling at her beauty. One comment they make causes Tori to glare at them, and they shift their gaze to Tetsuo's mother Tetsumi, who bares a resemblance to her son. The two then lament over the similarities in DNA. Mrs. Meadows mentions to Tori how Yuma wasn't there, to which Tori seems worried about. Eventually, Yuma and Astral return to Yuma's house, and manage to locate the key, much to both of their relief. At a local restaurant, Haru and her friend Yone (Tori's grandmother) are talking with each other, whilst a Duel apparently goes on in the background. The two talk about similarities with their relationship and Yuma and Tori's, and how Tori has been going to Yuma's house lately, but they soon forget what they were talking about, due to all the noise. and Tetsuko.]] At another location, Kari is meeting her friend Tetsuko, and mentions about how her journalist report is stressful. Tetsuko asks if Haru went to visiting day, causing Kari to remember Yuma planning on asking her something. Realising what he was going to ask her, she hurries out. While driving, Kari thinks about Yuma's courtesy, and how he didn't want to interfere with their own feelings. She then remembers how her father warned her about being careful with Yuma's duels, for some day, a great destiny would awaken from one of his duels. Kari complains about how it's always about Yuma, but Mirai tells her that as his big sister, it is her duty, and that Yuma will rely on Kari for a long time. Yuma eventually makes it to class (albeit very late), and runs into all the parents and students. Later in PE, Tori and Caswell are going to jump over some boxes, with the support of Caswell's mother and Bronk's mother, respectively. Tori manages to clear the boxes, but Caswell only makes it halfway, and ends up landing on his face. Bronk mentions to Tori how no one in Yuma's family showed up, making Tori concerned. Meanwhile, Astral is hovering overhead, watching Yuma, who is leaning on the wall in the background, carefully. Kari and Haru eventually push their way into the scene, and demand as to why he left them out on this. While Yuma is wondering about it, they both offer their support, encouraging Yuma to go forth. Tori and Bronk both urge Yuma to do a "kattobingu", as usual. Yuma then opts to go over 20 boxes, imagining it as a large mountain. Yuma smiles, and when Astral asks him what's on his mind, Yuma answers by saying that his parents are watching over him. Astral smiles, and mentions how he thinks he can also see them. While Yuma's friends and family shout their support (Tori even believes that this time he'll make that jump), Astral makes his 14th Observation, this time, one about how everyone loves Yuma. He then tells Yuma to go for it, and Yuma jumps up. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast Notes